


no streetlights

by DecemberCamie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: “—on, Gon, we—” A shuddering breath, “—we can’t do this.”“Hmm? Why not?”“Because!This is my dad’s car, do you know how much trouble I’m going to be if he finds out what we’re—”Gon pulled back from Killua, an amused look shimmering in his golden eyes. “Killua, you think too much. There’s nothing to worry about.”





	1. no streetlights

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr and it inspired me to write sloppy killugon make outs in a car??? Idk I've been in the mood to write Killua and Gon making out lately sorry ahaha.
> 
> Gon and Killua are both seniors in high school in this fic, by the way.
> 
> This is a gift for [mikkm](https://twitter.com/mik0799)!<3

“—on, Gon, we—” A shuddering breath, “—we can't do this.”

“Hmm? Why not?”

 _“Because!_ This is my dad's car, do you know how much trouble I’m going to be if he finds out what we’re—”

Gon pulled back from Killua, an amused look shimmering in his golden eyes. “Killua, you think too much. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“You say that  _now,”_  Killua started, face still tingling with a heavy blush, but Gon quickly cut him off.

“Killua. We’re literally in the middle of nowhere, parked on the side of the road. Your dad doesn’t even know that we took the car.” 

Scowling, Killua opened his mouth to argue. Gon swooped in before he could begin to speak, capturing his lips in a short, but heated, kiss. Killua was panting by the time Gon leaned away again. He could feel heat radiating off his own cheeks in waves even in the darkness of the night and silently cursed himself for his strong reaction to a simple _kiss._

“Plus,” Gon said breathlessly. His fingers were curled in the fluff of Killua’s hair, cradling the back of his head. “Doesn’t that make this all the more exciting? The danger of getting caught, but doing it anyway?” 

Killua stared at him wordlessly. Then he promptly hit Gon over the head. 

Gon’s hand flew to his skull. “Ow!” His nose scrunched up in a pout. “Killua, why’d you—”

Killua yanked Gon close to him, snickering. “You’re such an ass. If we get caught, I’m blaming it all on you.” 

Gon grinned. “You love this ass, though." 

“Sh-Shut up!” Killua sputtered. Gon leaned against him, shaking from his laughter. Killua joined him a second later and then they were both clinging together while desperately trying not to fall over onto the counsel. 

He made a muffled sound of surprise when Gon kissed him again, lips still curved into a happy smile. Killua kissed him back without hesitation and then everything was open mouthed and giddy kisses. The separation of the driver’s seat and Killua’s seat next to it made the angle a bit awkward, but not enough for Killua to want to stop.

He doubted anything would make him not want to kiss Gon.

Gon broke the kiss first with a gasped, “H-Hey.”

“What?” Killua’s fists were still gripping tightly to Gon’s shirt.

“I have an idea.”

 _Oh, no._  “What kind of—”

"Put your seat back.”

Killua narrowed his eyes at Gon suspiciously, but did as he was told. A loud clattering distracted him, though, and when he looked back he saw Gon’s figure looming towards him.

“G-Gon?!” he squeaked, eyes bulging. He scrambled to make room for the other teen but there was barely enough room already. 

 _“Augh!”_  He grunted as Gon sat unceremoniously on top of him. The extra weight was heavy on his legs and he threw his head back against the seat with a huff of pain.

“Gon, what are you thinking?!” he groaned. Gon giggled lowly and shifted around a bit. There was a quiet _click,_  and Killua yelped when his seat abruptly dropped all the way back.

“Dammit!” he cursed while Gon’s full out laughter once more filled the air. “What the hell are you—”

“I told you to put your seat back!” 

Gon moved and Killua’s breath hitched when Gon settled down to straddle his hips. Gon’s legs snugly fit on either side of his waist, almost  _too_  snugly. Killua’s heart pounded loudly against his ribs at the suggestive position. He had no doubt Gon knew exactly what he was doing. None of this was on accident; this had been his grand ‘idea’ all along.

Slowly, Killua ran his hands up Gon’s jean-covered thighs. Gon hummed at the light touch, letting out sigh when Killua’s hands stopped to hold onto Gon’s waist. Killua rubbed his thumbs over the cotton of Gon’s shirt and tried not to act as flustered as he felt.

“Are you okay with me sitting on you like this?” Gon asked softly. “I’m not hurting you at all, right?”

“No...you’re fine.” 

“Good.” Gon leaned in to hover over Killua, pressing his hands onto Killua’s seat on either side of Killua’s head. Warmth grew on Killua’s cheeks as Gon’s sparkling gold eyes gazed down at him. There was no escaping that intent stare, the wide pupils, that unwavering hunger that was clear to see even in the dim moonlight.

“Gon,” Killua began in a hoarse whisper, but Gon pressed a finger to his lips.

“Shhhh.” Gon lifted his hand to cup Killua’s jaw tenderly. His voice was rough as he said, “Don’t worry, Killua. I’m going to make you feel really good. I promise.”

Gon kissed him then,  _hard._  His lips were burning as they moved intently against Killua’s, setting the hot yearning inside his gut on fire. Killua threw his arms around Gon’s neck and returned the kiss with equal vigor. Kissing Gon—being this close to him, feeling Gon’s blatant want for him in every kiss and bite and moan...nothing made Killua feel more alive.

And their shared exhaustion from a long school day only made their kisses more giddy, more messy, made Killua feel as though he was floating in some kind of dream. It was sloppy the way their mouths moved against each other in the dark, and even their hands grasped at each other too tightly in their own tiredness.

Killua _really_ shouldn’t be out right now. Mito might not check up on Gon, or mind if he honestly told her he was leaving to meet up with Killua. But  _Killua’s_  parents would most definitely murder him if they knew their prized son had sneaked off in Silva’s most expensive business car, just to suck face with some nobody from school. 

Killua  _should_  care that his parents might lock him up for all eternity if they found this out. But he couldn’t bring himself to think much about that right now. Not when Gon’s hips were rolling against his and those warm, calloused hands were sliding over his sensitive skin. Gon didn’t even need to  _try_  to make Killua feel good. He did that naturally by just being with him. 

 _“Gon,”_  Killua moaned in a breathless half-whisper, and Gon wasted no time to greedily kiss the sound of his own name from Killua’s lips. He slipped his tongue into Killua’s open mouth while Killua’s hands tightly gripped the raven-colored spikes of Gon's hair. Everything was fuzzy and warm and  _good,_ so very good, and the overwhelming sensation of  _Gon_  made Killua’s head spin.

“I wish—” Killua gasped between Gon’s insistent kisses, and Gon pulled back just enough to let him speak. 

“Go on,” Gon said, instead choosing to plaster kisses across Killua's flushed cheeks and jaw and neck, leaving Killua breathless and squirming under him. 

 Killua struggled to remember his train of thought. “I—I wish I could s-stay here, with y-you,” he admitted in a rare, hazy moment of honesty. The comment made Gon pause. But a moment later he was moving again, covering every inch of Killua’s skin in careful kisses. His hand inched upwards to find Killua’s and he laced their fingers together.

“Me too,” he whispered and squeezed Killua’s hand. Warmth flooded Killua’s chest, butterflies coming to life inside his heart. “One day soon, we won't have to stay hidden from your parents, or anyone. We won’t ever have to say goodbye.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Killua smiled up at Gon when Gon finally lifted his head to hover above him again. He could feel all his love and fondness for Gon shining in his eyes, all while Gon idly stroked the side of Killua’s face with his free hand.  

“Yeah,” Gon murmurs, voice thick with some kind of intense emotion Killua couldn’t name. “Really. “

“Is that a promise?”

“It’s a  _pinky_ promise,” Gon said and Killua laughed. 

Gon's gaze softened and he glanced over Killua, slowly. The focused hunger from earlier was still there in his dark, gold irises—it never went away, not for either of them, not really—and electricity danced over Killua's bitten and bruised skin wherever Gon's eyes lingered. 

Gon dipped down and Killua lifted his head to meet him halfway. This kiss was slower, languid, but still heated enough to make Killua’s blood race through his veins. Gon squeezed their interlocked hands tight enough for it to hurt, tight enough to let Killua know Gon doesn't plan on releasing him any time soon. Gon pushed against Killua and Killua tipped his head back to let Gon kiss him more deeply, more thoroughly, until Killua couldn't breathe and all he could think about was Gon Gon  _Gon—_

"Love you," Gon said against Killua's swollen, reddened lips, and the whisper sounded like a promise, somehow.

 Killua's eyelashes fluttered against his scarlet cheeks. "Love you, too," he murmured, feeling warm and happy and loved in the private darkness of his father's car, alone with the boy he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it ^^
> 
> [[My tumblr]](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)   
>  [{My twitter}](https://twitter.com/decembercamie)


	2. after practice

They were both breathing heavy as they raced down the empty hallways. Their sneakers pounded on tiled floors, their shadows flashing across locked doors and closed lockers alike. Gon’s hand was sweaty wrapped around Killua’s long fingers, but he wouldn’t dream of letting go.

They so rarely got any time alone. There was no way he was going to waste this opportunity.

“Here—” Gon skidded to a stop with a gasp, pushing his way through the only open door in the entire building and yanking Killua in with him, “—come on, come on, Killua! We don’t have a lot of time!”

“And whose—” Killua wheezed, “—fault is that?! We wouldn’t have to do this if you hadn't—”

“I know, but that doesn’t matter now!” Gon continued to tug Killua past rows and rows of blue-tinted lockers without pause. “We have now, right? So we gotta make the most of it!”

They continued to sprint through the boys’ locker room with desperate speed. Gon knew time was precious, the rest of the track team would soon return to the school to shower and change. Gon and Killua had raced back from the track on the pretense that they’d wanted the hot water before the others could waste it.

In reality, they just wanted to spend some much-needed time together.

Finally, they reached the deepest corner of the locker room—the place farthest from the door. Gon wasted no time in pulling Killua toward him, then shoving him up roughly against a wall of lockers.

_BANG!_

Breathless, Killua stared down at Gon, and Gon stared back up at him. Killua’s eyes were the brightest blue, pupils blown wide. His pale face was flushed pink from the running and his silver hair was a mess of curls. He looked unraveled and starved at the same time, his full attention focused solely on Gon. Seeing Killua like that caused something hot to coil in Gon’s gut, stealing the air from his lungs and making his fingers twitch with _want_.

Gon wanted Killua, desperately. He wanted the moonbeam of a teen with everything he had, everything he was or ever would be. Wanted Killua in his arms, and his lips crushed against Gon’s, and his lean, muscular body curled around him—

Gon was kissing Killua in the next second. He couldn’t hold back any longer. Not with Killua _looking_ like that, looking _at_ _Gon_ like that. He pinned Killua to the lockers with his own body, refusing to give Killua even a small chance to squirm away because he’d been longing for Killua the entire afternoon and he wouldn’t let this short time together go to waste.

Killua seemed perfectly content to have Gon bearing on top of him, though. He didn’t fight the bruising pressure of Gon’s mouth, just yanked Gon closer by the collar of his track uniform to kiss him back fiercely. Killua’s lips were soft despite the roughness of their kiss, his smell in Gon’s nose, the skin of his neck sweaty under Gon’s hands.

He was irresistible. And Gon didn’t plan on fighting the temptation that was Killua Zoldyck any time soon.

Killua let out a small whine as one of Gon’s hands shifted to his waist, warm fingers sliding under the hem of Killua’s shirt to graze pale skin. A rumble rose in Gon’s chest and he tilted his head to kiss Killua more deeply. The lockers groaned around them from the pressure of Gon forcing Killua back. The starlight-haired teen was sure to have bruises from the locks pressing into his back. And yet, Killua didn’t voice a word of protest. He simply lifted his arms and allowed Gon to yank his shirt over his head.

It had been a long time since they’d been allowed to be greedy with each other like this. They’d hardly had any time to themselves, between school and track and Killua’s family being, well, _Killua’s family._  Killua’s parents had been especially difficult after he and Gon had sneaked off a few weeks ago in Killua’s father’s car.

They’d joined track out of desperation to spend more time in the other’s company. But sneaking away during practice had proved to be more challenging then they’d initially thought. Killua’s parents picked Killua up immediately after track practice was over, so these kinds of stolen moments were all they had right now.

One day, they’d be together forever. Gon was sure of it. But this was it for now. And Gon was okay with that. It sucked, but Gon would wait forever for Killua if he had to. Killua was worth it, especially when he was making these noises because of Gon, for Gon, and him alone.

Warmth flooded Gon’s chest as Killua hummed happily against his mouth. He moved back to allow Killua to tug his own sweat-drenched shirt off his back. His shirt joined Killua’s on the floor not a second later, but by then Killua was cupping Gon’s jaw and pulling him back in. Their lips crashed against each other, teeth clacking, noses bumping. Gon ran the palms of his hands over Killua’s smooth chest, never wanting this to end.

But, of course, it did.

The sound of the locker room’s door being opened echoed with a loud bang. The shouts of their teammates reached their ears not long after, and Killua made a frustrated hissing noise against Gon’s mouth.

 _“God dammit,”_ he growled. The anger in the flash of his blue eyes and irritated twist of his lips only proved how upset he was at the interruption, and Gon couldn’t agree more. It _never_ felt like they had enough time together.

Gon ducked in to kiss Killua again in a way that was almost desperate, like kissing Killua would keep him alive for another thousand years. Killua melted under him and the fiery want inside Gon pulsed in response.

“G-Gon, cut—cut it _out,_ we c-can’t keep this up—”

Gon simply caught Killua’s wrists and shoved them against the lockers. The resulting bang caused Killua to grunt breathlessly. He stared at Gon, eyes wide and shimmering, a lingering trace of desire burning in his blue irises. It was a look Gon wished he could burn into his memory.

“Do you have any plans tonight?” Gon asked and Killua raised an eyebrow.

“Besides being grounded? Not really.”

“Good.” Gon leaned forward to press their foreheads together, gazing at Killua unblinkingly. “I’ll sneak into your room later tonight, then.”

Killua’s already red face turned even darker. “Y-You’ll get into trouble.”

“If it’s for you, it’s worth it.”

Killua looked conflicted and Gon squeezed his wrists lightly.

“ _Please_ , Killua?” he begged. He could hear their teammates growing closer with every passing second. “I need to see you.”

Killua’s eyes flickered back to Gon’s. He bit his bottom lip, as if contemplating Gon’s words, then nodded jerkily.

Euphoria surged within Gon. He grinned so hard his cheeks began to ache and lurched forward to capture Killua’s lips in a final, searing, kiss.

He was off Killua a heartbeat later. Killua was so dazed that he slumped against the locker doors, knees nearly buckling. The stunned expression on Gon’s face almost made him laugh.

It was nice to know he had such a strong effect on Killua. Killua never failed to amaze Gon, after all.

Gon swiped his shirt off the floor just as a few of their teammates entered their section of the locker room. They paid Killua and Gon no mind, still chattering and laughing despite the sweaty tiredness that always hung around them after practice.

“See you later, Killua,” Gon said with a wink to the still shell-shocked Killua. Killua flushed even harder and opened his mouth to snarl something—

But by then Gon was already rushing away, the joy in his heart so strong that it made him feel like he was walking on clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/7/2018  
> I.......don't really know what to say. Someone wanted a sequal for this and here we are. Maybe this fic will just be a series of Gon and Killua making out in random places in a high school au lol
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [[My tumblr]](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)   
>  [{My twitter}](https://twitter.com/decembercamie)


End file.
